


Papa Ignis

by AshynnaStarlight



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Baby making, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Reader, Married Couple, Vaginal Fingering, happiness, unprotected sex, vaginal intercourse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight
Summary: Ignis asks his s/o if they could start a family after she found a tonberry onesie.





	Papa Ignis

**Author's Note:**

> Request from someone on tumblr:
> 
> Ah, Could We get a fic where Ignis and fem reader are having sweet intercourse do so that reader can get pregnant? I think these kind of stories are the sweetest :3c (Would love to see some talk of having a baby sprinkled throughout the story sorry if this is too much you don’t have to do it >.<)

You moved around in the bedroom closet, sorting out old clothes to be brought to the shelters. Better than to just toss it away. Or maybe bring it to a second-hand store for others to get it. Maybe Ignis had a preference for where he wants his things to go to. Heck, he probably knew a few places to begin with. He was a vault of knowledge.

Smiling to yourself, you leaned forward and moved your hands in the dimmed abyss of the closet. You frowned when you felt something smooth against your fingertips. Pulling it out, you held a box in your hands from one of the famous baby brands.

Huh? No one close to you two had something related babies as far as you knew. Carefully opening it up, your hands landed on something brown and green. Unfolding it, you could feel your eyes tear up as you realised what it was.  _A tonberry onesie for a little baby_. Oh gosh, it was more than adorable. But why did Ignis have it?

Putting it back in the box, you picked it up and moved to his office. His door was ajar, and your lips quirked up as you could see him reading through some papers. Didn’t you two agreed on that he  _wouldn’t_  be working on the weekends? The man needed rest. Damn workaholic. Your heart swelled with love though.

Pushing open the door with one shoulder, you placed the box on the little table by the door and just out of his sight. The strategist made a little noise, telling you he was in the zone and only noticed you subconsciously. While you smiled, you moved to stand behind him and wrapped your arms around his neck. Your lips brushed against his lips. His body stiffened for a split second before he melted back against you as he realised it was you who held him.

“In how much trouble am I?” he asked you amused, his accent colouring his voice lovely. You smiled against his skin and allowed him to pull you into his lap. Green eyes met you through his glasses, some of his hair having gone out of its gel slicked hairdo and hanging before his eyes. Oh Astrals, who had given this man permission to be so delicious?

“Big big big trouble. You’ve to answer a question as payment.” He arched his eyebrow, and they knitted together when you wiggled off his lap again. Picking up the box, you turned back to him and showed it. Even though he wore glasses, you saw his eyes widen with surprise. “I was cleaning the bedroom closet, and I found this. You got to tell me something?”

Oh, seeing him so flustered and not knowing what to say for once, was beyond adorable. His cheeks turned a bit red. His lips pursed, and his long slender fingers tugged on his collar. Your lips quirked up wider, and you placed the box on the desk. Your hands carefully picked up the onesie, treating it as if it was made out of spun glass.

The onesie could only be described as well-made, with a fake plush dagger attached to one of the sleeves. You could easily imagine a little ash-blond child with bright green eyes beaming up at you as they poked you with the plush knife. Your heart fluttered as this  _urge_  you had felt for a while tried to get your attention.

Ignis watched you as he tried not to squirm in his chair. Scraping his throat, he pulled your attention back to him, and his face held a sheepish expression. “I saw it on the internet and….couldn’t stop myself from buying it. I….I…” Rarely you had seen Ignis so lost for words, and awkward. Reminding you that for all his seriousness and heavy work-load, he was still a young man.

Your body moved on its own accord, the onesie stored back in the box, and settled on his lap. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. He took off his glasses and busied himself cleaning them, his eyebrows still knitted together but a smile on his face. Ah. He was embarrassed.

“Why did you buy it, Ignis?” you asked warmly as you played with his hair. A little bit of hope filling your heart. For a while now, you had been thinking about maybe starting a family with Ignis. You two were already married for three years now. Work had kept you busy, but you started to feel that tingle in your belly when you saw young parents with their babies. Now it seems, Ignis had felt a bit of that urge as well.

“I had been thinking for a while…I remember seeing you with the little daughter of one of our co-workers. You looked so happy. You’re so good with children. I….” Your heart swelled as you so rarely seemed him at a loss of words, he looked damn adorable. Humming to him, you massaged the back of his neck to reassure him. Wanting to hear him say it the thing you had started to think about as well

He looked up at you after putting his glasses back on his nose, pushing it up. “Would you like to have children one day?” He looked so hopeful, but the angle of his head and the glimmer in his eyes made you realise he felt anxious as well. He started talking again before you could answer him.

“I know we are busy with our duties to the Crown. With me being Noctis’ advisor and all. But, I will work less. Train interns. I want to be a father who is home. A father who is there.” The vulnerability grew on his face, tugging at your heart strings. You moved his face towards you, pressing your lips lovingly against his. You knew how much it had hurt him to grow up without his parents. It had left unseen scars.

“You’ll be a fantastic father, Iggy. One who will buy a lot of cute tonberry onesies, and blankets, and plushies, and whatever they want. Who will teach them how to cook. How to read and write. Teach them how to be strong and sassy.” He laughed hearty, a twinkle appearing in his eyes again as he relaxed against you. It made you smile and relax as well. He deserved to be happy. He should always be happy.

He pressed several soft kisses on your lips as you wrapped your arms around his neck. “Ignis….would you like to try for a baby now?” A laugh rushed out of you as he picked you in his arms, cradling you close against his chest.

A fever had appeared in his eyes, but it wasn’t the usual one you had come used to. The one that promised wild things in the bedroom. Him devouring you with hunger as he searched for peace and relaxation. No, this was much more.  _Intimate and intense._  You knew this would be different.  _Passionate_. With a much more special goal in mind: a little baby who could wear the tonberry onesie.

Ignis laid you down, and your lips met his in a tender kiss. Your hands and his moved over each other’s bodies to take off your clothes. Ignis’ lip caressed your skin, whispering tender words to you. “Thank you, Y/N. Thank you.” It almost made you cry at the reverent tone in his voice. “Thank you for wanting to be a parent with me.”

“Ignis, don’t talk like that. You’re talking as if you aren’t the most special man I have ever met in my life,” you whispered warmly as you moved your fingers through his hair, messing it up even more. Eyes fluttered shut when he sucked on your nipples, his hands making quick work with your and his pants, tossing it in a random direction.

His cock pressed against your leg, still covered by the fabric of his boxers. His lips suckled softly on your nipple, one hand squeezing your breast. His eyes watched you, green flames in his irises. His touches felt like wings of a butterfly, careful and soft. But you could feel the need and desire brewing under his skin.

You moved his face back to yours and kissed him slowly. His hands taking off your panties as need kept pushing you forward. You gasped against his lips as you felt his fingers move against your folds, moving the wetness over your slit. His actions had already made you so wet. His fingers - not wearing his gloves as he was home - moved up your slit and circled your clit. The tingles coursed through your body, toes curling as you bit your bottom lip.

“That’s my job,” he murmured and used his free hand to remove your bottom lip from your teeth to bite on it himself. He moved his teeth lightly, the act sending more pleasurable tingles through your body. Your hands moved over his chest, feeling the slight dusting of body hair on his lean slender body. His long fingers slowly penetrated your slit, caressing your walls and preparing you. The touches so slow and tender, it only aroused you even more. He pulled back and looked deep into your eyes.

“Ignis, may I touch you too? I want to make you feel good as well.”

“You always make me feel good.” But even saying so, he took your hand and paced it on his cock after he wiggled out of his boxers. You smiled at him as you wrapped your fingers around it, feeling him twitch in your hand. He hung his head, leaning his forehead against your shoulder. His breathe caressed your skin in quick rapid pants as you moved his hand in rhythm with him stroking you.

 _“_ Ignis, please. I’m sorry for being so impatient…I….oh!“ His fingers spread you wide, making your eyes roll back. He chuckled at your reaction - pulling back and watching you adoringly.

"You’re beautiful. So beautiful,” he whispered warmly as he watched you buck and wiggle because of his caressing. His mouth leaving little marks on your breasts as you stroked his cock faster. Trying to get him to stop teasing you. You knew he always wanted to make sure you were properly prepared. Heck. If he was in the mood, he could spend what felt like hours between your thighs. Using that sassy wicked tongue of his to make you come a few times.

But it seems he has little patience as well. For a whole different reason than before. He lined himself up with you, rubbing his cock up and down your slit to get himself lubed up. His broad tip bumped against your clit, stimulating it. Your eyes locked, and he pushed in all the way. His cheeks flushed with pleasure as you moaned, body shivering as it felt so good.

He took your hands, entwining fingers with yours and placed your hands beside your head. The whole time you looked in each other’s eyes as he moved in and out of you. Breathes mingled as the moment felt so intimate and special.

You hooked your leg around his waist so he could slip in deeper. Air rushed out of your lungs as he filled you up completely. Bottoming with every stroke. Your bodies pressed together and rocking back and forth. Almost like the two of you were dancing.

Lips met again, moving against each other with tenderness and love. It really felt different. Not that the previous times were bad, but knowing you both wanted a baby, added a new layer to it all.

Hands tightened. Breathes mingled. Soft whispers caressed lips. Little noises of pleasure and awe filled the air. Eyes so green and intense, it made a heart stutter. Neither of you able to look away as if it felt like souls were connected.

No attempts were made to hurry up, almost like a lazy dance in the glow of the dawn. Little kisses pressed against random patches of skin. Soft giggles filling his ears when he found a ticklish spot.

All-consuming warmth rippled through your body. Loudly gasping, your body shuddered. Warmth blossoming in your stomach. Walls fluttered and tightened. His pupils dilated. Grunting, his back bowed as he pushed fully into you. Another kind of warmth filled you, his cock twitching deep inside of you.

Your husband rested his forehead against yours, both of you panting as silly smiles painted your lips. After a few moments, he slowly pulled out of you and grabbed a pillow. Clenching your muscles, you lifted your hips and he put the pillow under you. His lips pressed kisses on your belly.

“Let me get you some water.”

“Ignis, stay.”

“I’ll be back in a second.” You felt a bit silly with your hips elevated, and he covered you up with a blanket. Soon enough, he returned with some flavoured water bottles, and you drank it rapidly. He snuggled against you as his hand rubbed your belly caring.

“You think it will catch?”

“If not, we will try again till you conceive.” The look on his face told you that he would enjoy it very much to keep trying. You giggled amused, and you fell asleep with his hand on your belly, and yours covering his.

* * *

 

“IGNIS!” He looked up startled from his cooking as you ran towards him, almost tackling him. His muscular arms wrapped around you to catch you, his eyebrow arched curiously at your excited expression. The expression morphed into pure joy when you held up the positive pregnancy test. The Advisor sank to his knees and beamed at your belly where your little tonberry was growing. “Here there little one. It’s me…your papa.”


End file.
